


oh mon dieu

by moonydarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, MWPP, Smut, dom Remus, french sirius, sub Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonydarling/pseuds/moonydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which remus discovers his kink for sirius speaking french</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh mon dieu

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tyler albany and deleore for translating for me, as i do not speak a word of french

Remus was sure he had turned 16 different shades of red in the past minute. First, Sirius was leaning back in his chair to get closer to Remus. Then, Sirius’ lips were touching Remus’ ear, his hot breath eliciting the first two shades of red. And then Sirius was whispering. Remus’s face had already gone through three more shades before he realized the whispering was being done in French.

“Vous êtes un rouleau de cannelle érotique.” 

His voice was low and raspy against the Remus’ ear. Remus’ blood flow decided to up the shades of red to ten. Sirius smirked at him shifting uncomfortably in his chair with a futile attempt to hide his growing erection and focus on what Professor Binns was drawling on about.

“Psst,” James poked Sirius’ arm. “What’s with Moony?” He whispered.

Sirius chuckled and leaned back on the table to whisper to James. “I told him that he’s an erotic cinnamon roll in French, and now young Moony here is trying to hide the fact that he is sporting a -rather impressive- erection.”

“Nice,” James nodded, laughing at Sirius’ ridiculousness and Remus’ discomfort.

****  
  


After an evening filled with French phrases and uncomfortable erections, Remus was very glad to finally be alone. Or so he thought, before he saw someone tugging at his curtains and heard a very familiar whisper of “Hey Moony, you up?”

Before awaiting an answer, Sirius climbed into bed next to Remus, and closed the curtains before putting a silencing charm on the space around them.

“Sooo...” Sirius began, lifting on of his legs over Remus’ waist so he was straddling him on his knees. “It looks like the French thing isn’t just something you can tease me about anymore, hm?” Remus gulped. “Although...” Sirius lifted the hem of Remus’s t-shirt an inch. “I’m sure it’d be a lot hotter for both of us when I’m not saying things like...” Sirius lowered his voice and leaned down so that his lips were brushing Remus’ ear. “Ton nez ressemble à une montagne.”

Sirius sat back up and smirked when he saw Remus covering his rather red face with his hands (and when he felt Remus’ erection under him).

“Ugh,” Remus groaned. “Why does that have to be so hot? I don’t even know what you said!”

Sirius laughed and ran one of his hands under Remus’ shirt. “I said your nose looks like a mountain.”

Sirius is always surprised by Remus’ strength when he manages to flip the two of them over and switch their positions, and this is no exception. Before Sirius knows it, Remus is on top of him and his mouth is at his neck, kissing, sucking, and lightly biting at the tender skin.

“Oh mon dieu,” (Oh my god) Sirius moaned breathlessly, tilting his head so Remus could have better access to his throat. “Je ne peux pas me passer de toi.” (I can't get enough of you) Remus sucked a large purple bruise onto where Sirius’ throat met his jaw before lifting his head to kiss Sirius deeply.

Remus rolled his hips down onto Sirius’, causing their erections to grind together and both boys to moan into each other’s mouths. Remus continued to slowly grind his hips down onto Sirius and ran a hand under Sirius’ shirt and up his side.

Remus broke away from the kiss, biting down hard on Sirius’ bottom lip, to pull Sirius’ shirt over his head. Without wasting a single breath, Remus dipped his head down again to add to the many bruises collecting on Sirius’ neck and chest.

“Oui,” (Yes) Sirius sucked in a breath. “Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi.” (I want everyone to know that I'm your's) Remus’ groaning against his collarbone went straight to Sirius’ cock, causing him to push his hips up onto Remus. Remus continued kissing down Sirius’s chest and stomach, but stopped when he got to the waistband of his boxers.

“S’il vous plaît, j'ai besoin toi,” (Please, I need you) Sirius whined and ran his hands through Remus’s hair.

Remus lifted his head up to smirk at Sirius. “I have no idea what you’re saying, but I’ve been waiting for this all day you know, may as well give you a taste of your own medicine here.” He leaned back down again to place a few more hickeys on Sirius’ hipbones and inner thighs, purposefully skirting around the area where Sirius needed him most.

“S’il te plaît baise moi,” (Please fuck me) Sirius groaned, lifting his hips in anticipation. Remus laughed and slowly inched Sirius’s boxer shorts off his legs. Remus suddenly sucking the head of Sirius’ cock into his mouth caused Sirius to gasp and grab two handfuls of Remus’s hair. Remus hummed out a laugh, the vibrations of this causing Sirius to groan and hold tighter onto Remus’ hair. Remus took more of Sirius in his mouth, moving his head up and down and curling his tongue around the head of Sirius’ cock.

“Oui, juste là,” (Yeah, right there) Sirius moaned. “Oh mon dieu, Remus.” (Oh my god, Remus) Remus began to work faster, reaching a hand down to rub underneath Sirius’s cock.

“Je suis si proche de jouir!” (I'm so close) Sirius nearly shouted and arched his back. Sirius came calling out Remus’ name along with a string of French curse words.

Sirius sat up to see the smirk on Remus’s face as he swallowed the contents of his mouth. “Mon dieu, tu es trop beau.” (God, you are so beautiful.)

“Sirius, I really don’t know what you’re saying, but it has been making me extremely hard, so if you don’t mind-” He was cut off by Sirius kissing him firmly and turning him before pushing him down onto the bed.

“à ton tour.”  Your turn) Sirius said before pulling Remus’ pajama pants and boxers off his legs. Remus groaned loudly and fisted a handful of the bedsheets beside him when Sirius took all of his cock in his mouth and sucked, hard. Sirius bobbed his head up and down over Remus’s cock, stopping at the top to swirl his tongue over the head each time.

“Oh yes Sirius, just like that, flick your tongue right over the- Fuck!” Remus groaned, encouraging Sirius to go faster. Remus arched his back and called out Sirius’ name as he came in his mouth. Sirius repeated Remus’ action of swallowing before moving to curl up beside Remus.

“You never cease to amaze me, Padfoot.” Remus said, slightly out of breath. Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Remus stopped him. “I’ll be ready to go again really soon if you say one more fucking thing in French.” He warned.

Sirius laughed and reached down to pull the covers over both of them before wrapping his arms around Remus.

“I love you,” Sirius said quietly.

“I love you too,” Remus replied.

“Bonne nuit, mon amour.” (Goodnight, my love.)


End file.
